


If I Could Talk

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, idk if anyone wrote a fanfic on perry's death, references mpreg, rlly sad, you may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: I wish I could talk to you both.An old platypus, reflecting on his life and his last wishes to his boys.





	

-It's time-

"Hey boy,"

Perry looked up, Ferb kneeling down in front of him. He chattered weakly, paw stretched out to Ferb from his bed. His bed was were he stayed these past few days, he barely had enough strength to even get up and eat anymore. He just wanted to sleep. 

-I wish I could talk to you both-

Ferb smiled kindly at him, but there were most definitely tears in his eyes. He picked him up gently, carrying him out their room. Phineas stood in the hallway, a ribbon of tears down his face. 

There all four of their children stood, all of them teary-eyed. Lizzy gripped onto her father's shirt, her starry eyes glistening at the old platypus. Marty was holding Ritzel, who was staring at   
Perry with a great sadness. 

And there was Mattie, sitting at in front, eyes never breaking from him. 

Perry blinked at her. He had done a good job of raising her, he thought, she grew into a fine agent, so had Ritzel. The two had become partners, though their nemesis wasn't the most powerful of people. 

Ferb handed Perry off to Phineas, and Phineas sat down, Ferb behind him. He stroked Perry, smiling down at him. 

-I remember all the fun times we had. I remember when you first brought me home-

"Ferb! Look! This one's staring at both of us at the exact same time!" A much younger Phineas said, pointing within the glass at the young platypus. 

Ferb glanced in at him, a smile over his face. 

While their parents went to fill out paperwork, Phineas and his brother sat in the middle of pet store, playing with their new pet. 

"What would you even name a platypus?" Candace asked, standing over them to look at it. 

Course, Phineas and Ferb knew exactly what to call him. 

"Bartholomew!" They both said. 

Of course, when they got home, both decided that 'Bartholomew' was too hard to spell, so tey renamed him Perry. 

Then, that night, they gave him a locket with all of their pictures within it. 

-I watched you both grow up-

A little bit older now, Phineas stood at the base of a massive structure. The starts of a rollercoaster, which was just leaving their backyard. 

"Hey Ferb, you got enough rivets up there?" Phineas called. Ferb nodded down to him. 

-I watched you both fall in love-

Much older now, Perry watched from his bed in his boys' room as they both sat on top of Ferb's bed, cuddled against each other. 

"I'm scared about this Ferb..." Phineas said, looking up at Ferb, who tenderly rubbed Phineas's arm. 

"I know, but we'll get through this together."

Perry knew this was true. He himself had been startled by their relationship, stumbling in the dark to understand it. But he realized that not everything in this world needed to be understood, just accepted. 

He accepted. 

"They're going to find out tomorrow, and what will they do? They won't hate us, sill they? They won't throw us out or call us confused or-"

Phineas stopped as Ferb pressed a finger to his boyfriend's mouth. "Of course not."

Phineas sighed and huddled closer to Ferb, pressing against him. 

"I love you," Phineas said. 

"I love you too."

-I watched you get married-

"I do!" Phineas said, grinning at Ferb with such love Perry could almost see it radiating off the boy. He turned and smiled to himself, before looking back at them. 

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you symbolically married husbands, you may make-out," Buford said, closing the book in his hand. Phineas looked so excited as Ferb slid the ring onto Phineas's finger. Once Phineas had given Ferb his ring, he kissed him. 

Ferb broke the kiss to dip Phineas down into a passionate exchange, pressing his forehead to Phineas's when they broke away. 

Perry chattered as the others cheered. He was so happy for his boys, they were all grown up, and married. 

He chattered again and followed them as they went back down the aisle. 

-I watched you start a family-

Perry sat on the couch next to Ferb, who was opening a small gift bag. Phineas was fighting to control his smile as Ferb kept opening it. Perry too was curious as to what could be within. He sniffed the paper as Ferb tore it open. It was a candy bar. 

"A Baby Ruth candy bar?" Ferb asked. 

"Keep going," Phineas said. 

Ferb reached into the bag again and pulled out another ball of paper. He opened it, a small plastic object within. 

"W-wait..." Ferb said, looking at it. "Wait..."

Phineas smiled brightly. Ferb stared at him. "Y-you're..." 

"Ferb, I'm pregnant."

Perry smiled internally as Ferb's face lit up. He hugged Phineas, smiling and rubbing his back. 

"You're pregnant! Oh my gosh...I'm gonna be a dad!" Ferb said, letting go and running his hands through his hair, looking bewildered. He said it again even louder to himself. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Phineas nodded and hugged him again, both smiling and grinning with delight. 

Perry allowed himself to smile, feeling happy himself. A baby meant he was going to need to stay home longer, which was okay. Doofenshmirtz didn't do much anymore anyway. 

-And I watched them grow up-

Perry sat in Phineas's lap, dozing in the sunlight within the car. 

"Here she comes," Ferb said. Phineas smiled opened the car door, picking Perry up and walking to the school house. 

Out came Chloe, running full sprint to them. She hugged Ferb, who had knelt down to hug her. She looked to Phineas and Perry, petting Perry's head and smiling. 

"How was your first day of second grade?" Phineas asked. 

"It was great! We learned about the water cycle in science. Did you know that the water in lakes rises to the clouds and forms rain? It's so cool!" Chloe said. 

Perry shut his eyes, enjoying this tender moment in his family. 

-I watched your family grow-

Perry sat in the lobby in between Marty and Thomas. Both had been born a few years ago. They had been twins, but they shared no similar features. Needless to say, they were inseparable. 

Chloe was thirteen now, just starting middle school. She had grown up well, showing the smarts of both of her fathers. She bit her nail nervously, her other hand reached over to pet Perry. 

Ferb walked out with a smile. "She's here," he said. 

"It's a girl?!" Chloe asked with excitement. 

"A little sister!" Marty said. Perry looked up at Ferb, recognizing the same spark in his eyes that he had at every one of his children's births. 

"Her name is Elizabeth," Ferb said. "Elizabeth Rosalina Flynn-Fletcher."

Perry knew that middle name. It had been after Ferb's mother, Rosalina. He had heard Ferb talk about her a few times, only when speaking of old memories from England. 

"Can we see her?"

-I have so many wonderful memories, like that time when your children were at school and you'd take me on runs-

Perry followed after both of his boys, running through the trail. On fall days like this, where is was too beautiful to be inside, Phineas and Ferb took him running. 

At first it had just been the three of them. Then once they adopted that Rottweiler puppy and named her Mattie, she came along as well. Perry adored her, she was from the O.W.C.A most definitely, and she had her work cut out for her. But for now, let her enjoy her pup-hood. 

"I'm gonna beat chya'!" She barked, running ahead of him. Perry followed after gaining speed. 

Then there was Ritzel the rat, Marty's rat. He was already an agent, still awaiting his nemesis to be assigned. He looked down at Perry and Mattie out of the backpack Phineas had on. 

"I'm obviously in the lead!" Ritzel said. 

They came to an opening, and stopped to just take in the scenery. Perry found a patch of grass to curl up in and catch his breath. He watched his boys play fetch with Mattie, and smiled. They would be in good company when he had to go. 

-I thought I could run forever-

Perry sat on the porch, watching his family play in their yard. Elizabeth, or as she was more commonly called, Lizzy, was playing with a butterfly while Phineas braided her hair. Ferb throwing a baseball to Marty and Thomas while Mattie followed it in between them. Ritzel was safe within Marty's pocket. 

Chloe was sitting beside Phineas, on her phone. 

He smiled, taking a deep breath in and letting it out. He opened his eyes to see Mattie walking up to him. 

"Do you wanna play with us?" Mattie barked, tail wagging. Perry smiled. 

"I'm too tired to play Mattie," he chattered. 

"You're always so tired...Ritzel said you used to play a lot when he was younger," Mattie barked. 

"I'm sorry Mattie, I'm just old," Perry chattered. Mattie licked his bill and then went back to chasing the ball. 

-But I am old-

"I mean, what are we going to do?" Phineas asked, pacing in their bedroom late one night. He held a piece of paper in his hand, tears streaming down his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "We can pay for the treatment, and the surgery. That'll make him better, right?"

Perry sat in his bed, his bill tucked in his arm as he breathed tiredly. Sleep, he thought. Sleep is what I need. Then this pain will go away. 

Ferb got up and walked to Phineas, his hands gently wrapping over his shoulders. 

"Phineas...he's old."

"N-no he's not...!"

"He's in pain."

"Ferb please..."

"Phineas, you know what we have to do." 

Phineas dropped the paper. He grabbed Ferb tightly. "No! No we can't! We have to find a way! We can't..."

"Phineas...it's time," Ferb whispered, tears forming within his eyes. "It's his time."

"Ferb...Ferb I can't let go of him...I just..."

Perry stared sadly up at his owners, it hurt him to see Phineas and Ferb cry. He looked down. He knew what they were talking about. 

He felt it was time too. 

"He'll be happier Phineas...we'd be selfish to keep him here any longer..." Ferb said. 

Both looked to Perry and came to him. They sat on either side of him, stroking him. Phineas was a mess, taking shaky gasps and letting them out. 

"I can't say goodbye..."

"I know, it's hard..."

-I'm tired-

"So, is Perry going to be okay?" Marty asked. Perry sat in the corner of the kitchen, curled up. He could barely lift his head, he was so tired. He wanted to sleep, he wanted the pain in his limbs to go away. 

"Honey...Perry is very old," Phineas said. "He has to...be released."

"Released?" Thomas asked. 

"He's very sick, there's not much we can do. He would be happier if we, let him go. Meaning we need to put him to sleep," Ferb said. 

"What?!" Chloe gasped, tears in her eyes. "No! You can't do that! We need Perry! Perry's part of our family!"

Perry smiled. 

"I know Chloe, I know..." Phineas said, tears falling from his face. "It's hard on your father and I, we've had him since we were very young. But no body lives forever, and it would be cruel to keep here and have him go through the pain."

"He's going to be happier this way," Ferb said. 

"But..." Marty whispered. 

"I'm sorry Marty," Phineas said. Lizzy stood and ran to Perry taking him her arms and sobbing. 

"Perry!" She squealed, crying into his fur. It pained Perry, and he slowly moved his beak to touch her shoulder. 

He was soon surrounded by his family and their loving strokes. He shut his eyes, letting off a soft chatter. 

-And I hurt-

Here they were, present day. The entire family crowded around him, petting him one last time. 

"Good boy Perry," Marty whispered. 

"We love you Perry," Chloe said. 

"We're gonna miss you," Thomas said. 

"Perry," Lizzy said. 

"You know kids, they say, when you love something a lot, you should set it free," Ferb said. 

"And we love him a lot, so this is the best," Phineas said. He stroked Perry's head. 

Perry gave his family a loving look. These faces, he had grown to love them all so much over the years. It was going to be so hard to leave them behind. 

He remembered Ferb saying something once. 

'It's not moving forward that's hard, it what we leave behind that makes it hard.' 

He shut his eyes. 

-I had a wonderful time-

Perry looked at the car window as they drove, staring at the trees and the light that leaked through their leaves. It was a peaceful sight. He loved it dearly. Phineas kept stroking his head. He was at peace. 

-Thank you for everything-

"Come on Perry," Ferb said, taking Perry from Phineas's lap. He walked inside, Phineas beside him. 

-I'll always love you both-

"Right this way," the nurse said. 

-I wish I could talk to you both-

Phineas kept stroking Perry, Ferb too. They were his boys, his everything. He wasn't afraid of dying. They were here now, they were here to keep him safe until the very end. 

-Because if I could, I would tell you goodbye-

"Goodbye Perry..." Phineas whispered. 

"Goodbye Perry..." Ferb muttered. 

For the first time in his life, Perry's wall-stare shifted to focus on them both. And as their faces blurred, as he shut his eyes and felt his breathing slow, he let off a small chatter. 

He drifted into space.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY
> 
> This idea came to me after watching a video, I wondered how the boys would react to Perry's passing.


End file.
